Betrayal
by PixieHorse
Summary: Jack is confronted by Pitch asking him to join his plan . What will he choose The Guardians or Pitch
1. Chapter 1

In the Arctic

A pale figure of a young boy, blue hoodie over his head, sitting on an ice mound, one arm wrapped around his leg and in the other his staff. His head rested on his knees.

Jack thought of the recent incident (Easter being destroyed and Bunny not being believed in) with the Guardians. A familiar voice that Jack did not what to hear be hide him, Pitch.

"Hello Jack "

Jack span around, his staff raised towards the towering black clothed figure who seemed to be smiling as if something good was about to happen .

"Pitch" I snarled at him.

"Jack "He replied.

"What do you want Pitch" I said eyes still locked on the smiling man backing away from him slowly.

"Oh, Jack you know what I want "He said back to me.

I knew what he meant, kind of. Before I could do anything a wave of darkness hit me and flung me backwards.

"Now do you remember what I what" He said softly almost taunting bending over me. He stood up straight allowing me to get back up.

Then I realized what he was talking about and meant.

"You what to be feared again, like the dark ages like you said before. But what do you what with me; you hate The Guardians and me." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Oh Jack, Jack you are still so young and naive "He said.

I knew this time he was about to attack, by the look in his eyes. I was prepared and he did. Lifting my staff up to block the attack, my snow and the dark wave collided with each other, creating a blast that knocked me of my feet. Pushing myself up and taking notice to a large towering mass of black and blue looking ice, which had protruding spikes out of it . It was strange. Pitch appeared form around the other side of the mass looking up at it, he looked from it to me smiling that his teeth were showing.

"You see Jack. This is the reason why I want you. So you can join me and help me with my plan to be seen, to be feared again" He said still looking at me. "Together we will surely be feared "

"But if that even happens the world and everything on it will be plunged into darkness … and you "I said cringing at even the idea of it.

"And you, Jack" He added with a slight sound of hope on his cruel and evil voice.

"But there will be nothing but fear, no joy or happiness … "

"Of course "Pitch said interrupting what was going to say.

"You're a cruel man Pitch and why do you think I am just going to join you? "

"Why, thank you for that compliment "He said in a voice as cold as ice.

"It wasn't a compliment "

"Oh but I took it as one "He said.

"But the Man on the Moon chooses me to help the Guardians "

"Yes but wasn't it the Man on the Moon who took you away from your family "He said.

I thought of it but it was vague and true.

"Yes, but what about the Guardians and the children, they need happiness. " I said in a raised voice.

"Why do you care about the Guardians and the children, the children can't see or hear you, and for 300 lonely years."

"Yes, I know that Pitch." I said moving away from him.

"How many people and children walk through you? " He said almost challenging me.

I thought about it and turned away from him but he was in front of me.

"So Jack how many "He snarled.

"I don`t know "I said back to him

"This is not only about me Jack. It's also about you too. "He said becoming more serious

He placed his hand on my shoulder; it felt cold even with my jacket on and my body temperature. I moved my shoulder away, looking at his eyes; pale green that was the only color on this pale face.

"So what do you think Jack." He raised his hand towards me and said "Partners."

He was crazy I thought to myself but he had a point.

I thought about what he said and he relates to me about the people unable to see me and they go straight through me.

"I am waiting Frost "pitch said impatiently his hand still raised in front of me.

In my heart and mind it was conflicting over the idea of joining pitch at the moment the dark part was strongest .I finally made up my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Deal" I say raising my hand to his. He held my and gripped it tightly.

"You know there is no turning back on this Frost." He said in threating voice that made me shiver so slightly.

"I know "I said still thinking about the decision I just made with the crazy man.

He released my hand from his grip which I started rubbing for it hurt.

"But "I start "I can go back to The Guardians acting casual and that nothing happened here until the plan commences."

Pitch looked as though he did not like a single bit of it.

"You can go until that day arrives "He said back in dislike.

"And when it does start, I'll leave when it begins."

"We had a deal there is no turning back. "Pitch angrily.

"Like I said I know. It's just that without me or Sandman the Guardians haven't got a chance against you so I can stay out of it completely. "

A mechanism seemed to click in his evil head.

"Your right, Frost." He said with a grin on his face.

"You may go but no funny business or I will… "He said more seriously than before.

"Don't you worry, I mean a deal didn't I so why would I go back on it "I interrupted him and falsely assuring about it.

Thank goodness I thought to myself as I flew away there. If I stayed there any longer. I would have probably pulled into his devilish plan even more.

"Oh gosh what have I pulled myself into? I can maybe The Guardians a little" I said to myself "Jamie "I knew his name from what his friends and mom calls him "but how can I ask him to help if he can't see me."

I flew all the way to his town. Once I got there I found him in his room holding and talking to what looked like a stuffed rabbit toy. I could hear him but not very well. I did hear him saying.

"… just give me a sign, anything."

He frowned after a while and dropped the rabbit. It looked as if he had given up. I had to do something, but what?

I frosted a bit of his window lightly; he looked up at the window as I started drawing an Easter egg –a very bad one in fact. He looked down at the rabbit on the floor then to the window again. As he looked back up, I started drawing a bunny. He smiled a little, I step it to the room and started concentrating on the picture on the window. And a rabbit made of snow popped out of the window, it bounced around the room. Jamie touched the frolicking animal and it burst it to snow all over the room. At that instant a flake of snow touched down on his nose.

"Jack Frost." seemed to whisper.

He said m the name again this time I heard it properly. I moved a little closer.

"What?" I whispered.

He seemed to have heard me somehow; he turned around and stared with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Jack Frost." He said a little louder.

"You can… see me? " I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

I was chuffed; a child could actually see me.

"You made it snow in my room didn't you? "

"Yes! And the other day when you were 'skiing' down the road that was me!"

"Amazing. " He said extremely enthusiastically.

"Jamie "A female voice came from outside the room. "Who are you talking to?"

In tilted my head towards the door to say go ahead.

"Jack Frost?" He said

"Okay. " The voice replied sarcastically.

He smiled and started to laugh so I did to.

We went outside via the window when a scraping noise and someone shouting something in Russian.

"Jamie stay behind me" I said edging him behind me.

But there was no immediate danger .It was the sleigh scraping across the road as it had stopped a line of reindeer ran away.

North and Tooth stepped out of the sleigh .Tooth helping North stand up. They both looked drained. They finally noticed me standing there.

"Jack" Tooth said walking towards me and hugged me

Jamie stepped out from behind me. Both of them just stared.

"Jack, can he see you? " North asked curiously

"Yes" I said to him and placed my on Jamie's head.

It was only a moment later that I noticed something

I asked "Where is Bunny?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As I had said that a very small rabbit hopped out of the sleigh onto the wing, it was the same colour as bunny and markings as well.

"Easter took the toll on all of us, but Bunny was affected the most." North said looking at the rabbit.

Jamie looked at Bunny and said "What happened to you, you were so big and now you're so small and adorable. "As he was saying that he scratched him behind the ear.

Bunny enjoyed it for a moment until shooing Jamie's hand away, his foot tapping the wing at the same time.

"What did he tell you to say that?" He said jumping around fists balled up.

"No "Jamie said to Bunny. "He came here to help. Just as when I was starting to not believe in you."

"He made you believe in me. "Bunny said.

"Yes "Jamie said.

"Then where were you an hour ago?"

"Guys … and girls "considering Tooth, whom seemed to blush. "Pitch is coming."

"What?" They all said in unison as they stared at me.

"How do you know? " North asked

"I don't know I can just fell it." I lied to them.

"We not prepared for this." Tooth said worryingly.

I thought for a few moments.

"We will be "I assured her.

"But how? I can't stand "He said lifting one of his swords that supported him and wobbled a little before he put the sword back down. "Tooth can barely fly and Bunny well… he's too small for this, we're all too small for this. "North said.

I thought even more. An idea came to mind.

"We need more children to believe."

"But how exactly do that if no one can see us "Bunny said.

"My friends "Jamie said.

"Excellent, but … how are going to get there .One the sleigh is broken and the reindeer have run away and two none of us, besides you Jack, have magic." North said.

"Well then well just find a way then" I said

A while later we managed to get there .Jamie and his friend were all there gathered in an empty street when a mischievous voice appeared out of now where.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived "

We all spun around, to none of our surprises who it was.

"Pitch "North said.

"Ah, I see your all here, not in the best shape I have seen in all the years." Pitch said with utter most joy. "And you have a group of children with you to do what, protect you, how cute"

"They also have me "I said

"You, Frost. Of course they do." He said in a sarcastic voice "But who is going to protect them." He said, meaning the Guardians. Of course he meant that.

Unexpectedly Jamie moved in front of me.

"They have me. And I will help them "

As he had said that the rest all joined but unsure of the current happenings.

Pitch just laughed.

"This is a sight to be seen, the guardians of children being protected by children, what irony." He said.

"Now let this begin" He whispered and paused for a minute and looked at me. "Jack." He in a breath while a twisted smile formed across his face.

I looked behind me then to the sides, all eyes on me with the same puzzled look. I sighed not wanting to do this. Stepping forward and turn and bolted of and shot into the air. I looked down upon the startled faces below that I was leaving behind. I heard them shout my name; all I wanted to do was to return to them. But still remembering Pitch's deal and what he would do. I could hear Pitch's evil maniacal laugh fill the air it sickened me to my core. I just wanted to go back and punch him. But I couldn't, I flew a short distance but just enough to see the happenings and out of the groups view. I did not what any injures from the children or Guardians just because of my rash decision to join Pitch's plot.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"North." Tooth said in a state of utter shock.

North said nothing for he too was surprised

"We thought we could trust him" Bunny said "All he did was causing us trouble and now what"

Pitch chuckled at them.

"Oh this is brilliant" He said "The Guardians fighting amongst themselves. This is a sight"

Tooth realised something.

"You did this "She said pointing at Pitch.

"On the contrary. It was Jack who shake on it. I had nothing to do with this." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"No" North whispered in total disbelief. "Why would Man in Moon choose him if he knew he would pull a stunt like this?"

"He is an old senile man" Pitch said with delight "He can`t even think for himself

"He is not senile" Bunny snapped at Pitch.

"Now what do you think you're going to do at that height you're so small" Pitch said to Bunny

"Now. " Pitch began "Let the fun begin."

He raised his arms and behind him a colossal wave of black sand and nightmares poured over and through the streets behind him towards the group.

"I do believe in you. But I am just not afraid of you" Jamie said

He extended his arm out in front of him as the wave approached almost to try block the wave, as it reached his hand it turned into dream sand and shot into the nearby houses where there children in need of long awaiting dreams that they waited for.

It made the Guardians return to normal, North's became whiter and his eyes glowed again, Tooth's feathers became the more colourful and she could fly around as for Bunny stayed the same and was chased by some nightmares underneath a car. Finally he was to his normal size and the fight finally began in full swing

A few miles away on the top of a building sat Jack watching the battle. He felt bad for what he had done; he knew that they will not be accepted back. That they will turn their backs on him. He wished he could take back the deal. But what was done is done,

As Jack watched on he noticed a gold light twirling in on its self like a whirlwind. It reminded him of someone.

"Sandy" He said.

And that was when it happened. Al long gold rope emitted from the gold light. It seemed to grab a dark figure by the ankle and flung him around in the air like a ragdoll, the rope still tied to it. From the gold light a short gold figure stood. Jack flew a little closer for a better look. The figure in fact was Sandy, he was alive. Again he flew a little closer but at a distance where they could not see me. Sandy was tossing around Pitch.

The air was full of golden streams of sand. The Guardians, children and the yetis and elves were throwing around snowballs at each other having so much fun. Pitch who was still there after waking up from dream sand was ranting that he was the Bogeyman and that they dare have fun in this presence. One of the children ran through him and Pitch took off running away from them. The Guardians and others trailed behind him and Jack slightly behind them no one noticing him.

They ended up the frozen pond. Jack landed on to a branched of a nearby tree. Tooth all of a sudden flew over to Pitch, who had ran into North and was knocked down, and handed him something he looked at it

"A quarter "

As he looked up Tooth punched him and a single tooth popped out.

"And that is for my fairies" She said shaking his fist.

Jack tried to listen to what they were saying but it was soft for him to hear. All of a sudden Pitch looked around frantically at the on looking nightmares who rush down at him and Pitch started to run out of view but Jack could hear him screaming.

Jack took a chance and lowered himself down from the tree and walked slowly only stopping behind a tree as Bunny looked in Jacks direction

"Bunny?" North asked

"There is someone else over there" Bunny said pointing in Jacks direction.

Jack knew if he stayed there they would come see who it was. So stepping out from the tree cover, head lowered but eyes still on them. North looked shocked

"Jack" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jack" Tooth repeated.

"Jack why did you do it ?"

"I don't know"

Jack sighed and turned with his back to the group of children and Guardians. He started to walk away as a hand touched his arm. Jack looked at the hand. He looked at the person. Bunny.

"Hey mate" Bunny said with a surprisingly gentle voice especially after what he had just done.

He hopped on the pond and beckoned Jack. He walked after him. All eyes were on him except Jamie's.

"North, I…" Jack started but was stopped by North.

"Jack, we will talk but not here maybe later." He said.

"We must first attend to the children first"

The children stared up at him.

"Well, you have to go home it's nearly dawn."

They did not seem to object to that, they all looked extremely tried. The Guardians each took a child back to their homes. They did drop on only figuring out afterwards that they can't go through windows. While Jack sat in the sleigh.

We eventually arrived at the Pole, it was a quiet journey back, and no one spoke a word. When we were in the Guardians went to North's office to speak in private. While Jack sat by a window and stared out of it aimlessly. The office door opened and closed, Jack did not look up until someone said his name.

They all stood there.

"Jack" North said. "What happened while you were gone? We figured that you must have come across Pitch, but what else happened?"

"Well I was in the Antarctic trying to get rid of the cylinder…" Jack started.

Then he told them everything that had happened until he had arrived at Jamie's home.

"So basically what you are saying is that you made a deal with him." Bunny said angrily.

"It`s not that" Jack said. "Something that he said to me triggered something. But I did not want any of this to happen."

"Well it did" Bunny snapped

"Now Bunny" North said "Like Jack has just said Pitch said something. Right Jack?"

Jack merely nodded.

"Now there is a problem. Are we going to let him continue as being a Guardian or not" North said rubbing his beard "This is a tough decision"

"Maybe consult with Man on Moon." Tooth said.

"The Man on the Moon has enough problems already." Bunny said.

They finally decided to consult with him after some arguing took place. They all went leaving Jack behind alone with a Yeti and 2 elves. The Yeti had his back to Jack, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Jack, working on something. While the elves well Jack did not even know they were doing.

An hour later the door opened and the Guardians stepped out into the room one by one, where Jack was, the Yeti and elves had left. North, then Bunny and Tooth and Sandy.

"Jack it has been decided" North said "With the advice of Man on the Moon"

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. But please enjoy and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I been having been busy with school work and exams and have had serious writers block. **

"Jack you may be a Guardian if you wish to" North said happily, "I like you, as a Guardian or just one that has been chosen. "

"We all have done something wrong that was not right or out of line", Tooth said indicting to the others "But I am not sure about these three and what they might have done. But I remember on a few occasions accidently leaving a few teeth behind or taking the teeth but not leaving gifts with the children "

Jack just stood there with his head bowed staring at the floor. Placing his hands in his pockets his hands met with something cold and cylindrical.

"Tooth" Jack said wrapping his fingers around the cylinder.

"Yes Jack" she replied looking back at him.

"You might want to take this back. I don't want it"

"Oh, but Jack it is yours"

"I know that but it belong in Tooth Palace and not with me"

"Yes Jack it is yours"

"I know it is mine but I don't want it with me. This harmless cylinder has caused all of us so much trouble and chaos already so I think it should go back to where it belongs."

"That is true" Tooth said taking that box back "But Jack did you take a look at them."

"Look at what?"

"The memories that are inside. Your memories from your past"

"Not really with all that has been going on I just have not had the chance to take a look at it."

"Would you like to take a look at them then?"

Jack thought about it for a while before giving his answer.

"Not right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Are you sure?" Tooth said holding the box towards Jack.

"I am pretty sure."

Tooth smiled at him and Jack returned a smile.

"Now then, shall we continue with the ceremony?" North said picking up the book and opening it to a page.

Jack faced North and looked at him with an unsure look on his face.

Bunny walked up behind Jack and placed his paw on Jacks shoulder, followed by Sandy who did the same. Jack looked at both of them and smiled and in return they smiled back him. The unsure look faded slightly but it was still visible. Looking back at North he gave another smile.

"Okay let's begin." North said looking at Jack. "Do you Jack take on the rights and responsibility of a Guardian to help and protect children?"

Jack gazed at everyone and sighed

"Not yet. I would rather wait a couple of years before taking on this responsibility and then I might be ready for this"

"Jack are you sure of this?" Bunny said

"Yes I am sure I'd rather wait a few years so I can be ready."

"Well Jack I understand your decision and am willing to wait for the time for when you are ready." North said

"Thank you." Jack said

Jack stepped out of the room to get some air and glanced up at the sky at the moon. Jack stared at the moon and turned to go back inside when the wind brushed against his cheeks and face. Jack stood still as the wind blew past and he was unsure whether it was real or not but as the wind blew past he could hear a soft whisper that sounded like, you will never be alone, taking nothing from it Jack returned to the others.

"If it is alright with everyone that I can stick around here with you guys?" Jack said.

They all smiled and agreed. Tooth leaned in for a hug and everyone else joined the huddle.

I am Jack Frost, I may not be a Guardian just yet but I will still protect those who need protection as if I was one. The Man in The Moon believes I am a Guardian for I am one but not just yet. So if the moon tells you something believe it.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed the story and also hope you review. And thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
